


大局为重

by Fionaa



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaa/pseuds/Fionaa
Summary: 只是想看卡总哭唧唧的样子而已（危险的笑容）





	大局为重

**Author's Note:**

> Riot对Carlton一顿宠的故事

所有的人都被Carlton Drake承载星辰的幼鹿双眼骗了。

他们以为里面装满了人类未来的文明寄托，却浑然不知那是邪恶的开端。

早晨没有会议，和Riot一起赖在家里不错，或许做个晨间运动会更好。Riot发誓他在宿主的脑内读到这条奇怪的，不符合Carlton style的想法，共生体的小脑袋(趴在Carlton肩膀上的部分)无解地摇了摇头，决定把这不重要的烦恼搁一边。

他的小总裁心情好像不错，穿着西装的身子进沙发，柔软的嘴角向上扬起，眯着眼看他的样子就像只讨摸摸的猫咪。如果Carlton是猫的话一定会可爱到让我舍不得吃掉牠，Riot想。

“Riot.”快来跟我玩。

“Riot.”需要抱抱。

尽管Carlton什么都没说，Riot还是自动帮他补了对话。Riot化出实体从宿主的背后把人裹在怀里，Carlton纤细的身躯在Riot充满力量的臂弯中显得更加娇小。Carlton依旧闭着眼睛，他转过头询问他的神早已问过无数次的问题，“Riot...，why did you choose me？”

【You’ve already asked this question for several times.】

【你和我很像，Carlton.】

“What do you mean？”

Riot握住他的手腕，以一种不容挣脱的力道将两人牵着的手放在Carlton眼前，【你觉得这双手上沾了多少人的鲜血？】他凑近那有些颤抖的手，伸出舌头舔舐骨节分明又修长的手指，【那些死在你的试验台上的愚蠢人类？】Carlton忍着从指尖传来的搔痒感，Riot细长的舌尖像蛇一样溜过手掌的纹路，他最敏感的皮肤被如此对待，Carlton鼻间沁出细细绵绵的喘息声。

“我是，为了要让人类更进步才、啊！别，别舔那..”

【不要怎样？你喜欢我对你做的一切不是吗Carlton？You like everything I gave to you. 】

“You are so bossy.”

上衣不知何时脱掉了，被随意丢弃在沙发边上。Riot的触手抚摸Carlton的乳头，不久两粒红粉色的乳尖便因Riot的触碰和挑逗而发硬。

腥红的舌尖滑过手心，Carlton轻轻地咬着下嘴唇压抑他的喘息。Riot显然注意到他的总裁下半身挺立的性器，他笑了一声，触手灵活地隔着布料揉捏宿主的阴茎，内裤滑滑的触感印在顶端上简直要把Carlton逼疯。不够，想要Riot更多的爱抚，想要他把自己带上高潮，一起坠入欲望的漩涡。

【Say you want me.Don't reject me.】

低声的诱哄，他知道他的小宝贝不会拒绝他的任何请求。Riot看着Carlton因羞耻而闭上的眼，被泪滴沾湿的睫毛在鹅黄的灯光照耀下闪烁着宝石般的光芒。他羞于启齿地把头埋在Riot肩颈处，嘴里发出一串含糊的音调。Riot从Carlton脑里读到了他的想法，“Riot，我想要你，please... I can't bear it anymore.”

【I choose you is because both of us are sinful.】

脑海一片空白，低温的银白色液体让Carlton的阴茎处于绝对兴奋的状态，铃口被恶意地戳刺打转使Carlton再也憋不住眼泪，他气息不稳地呻吟。从Riot的角度望去，天才科学家的衣着仍然干净整齐，忽略掉泛红的眼眶和急促起伏的胸膛，他现在就可以走出家门去公司开会。Carlton在做爱方面的经验几乎为零，甚至连自慰的次数都少得可怜，他永远都不会习惯Riot毫无规则的性爱了。

钻进尿道口的触手在里头四处作乱，只是轻微碰到前列腺Carlton两隻笔直的像鹿脚的双腿便疯狂打颤，敏感的不像话。他眼里蓄满泪水，用Riot快听不见的气音求他。“别压那里，你知道我受不了的Riot，please.Don’t touch there..嗯啊...”  
Riot没有说话，他收回散布在Carlton身上的触手，改用本体的手扶着他光裸的腰，冰凉湿滑的表面握住Carlton的阴茎时感受到Carlton喉咙呛出一声啜泣。Riot的头凑近Carlton带着红晕与泪痕的脸颊，舌尖卷走从他眼尾冒出的水珠。

【为什么拒绝？你很舒服。】  
“我有点怕，对不起..。”

【别怕。有我在，我不会让你痛的。】

Riot套弄Carlton性器的速度放慢，绵延的快感让Carlton止不住地流泪，他往Riot的方向靠想得到一个吻。Riot当然了解宿主在想什么，他小心翼翼的不让尖牙刮伤Carlton的唇，蜻蜓点水般的亲了他一下。

大局为重。Riot的触手又伸出来沿着Carlton会阴及后面流去。扩张得很顺利，Riot依着对他的小鹿的认知把触手或大或小的变化，Carlton的呻吟是最有效的毒药，爱情的催化剂。

还是前列腺，这次Riot决定不管Carlton的挣扎，触手再次从尿道口进入，前后被塞满的感觉和挤压前列腺的刺激逼出Carlton的声音。

“啊啊Riot...我想射了..嗯哼！”

【不是现在。这是你今天反抗我的惩罚。】

后穴的触手变成了模拟阴茎，在Carlton还没来得及反应过来时就大开大合地进出温热的小肉洞，顶到深处的小突起时像一阵电流从鼠膝部窜向四肢百骸。Carlton尖叫着哭泣，双腿互相摩擦希望减少快感的折磨，“Riot—哈啊，I love you so much...”

甜腻的呻吟充斥着整个客厅，Carlton已经抛下了所谓的羞耻心，他张开嘴不停地哭泣，手指摸往自己的阴茎想把触手拔出来，Riot看穿了他的动作却没阻止他，甚至配合地把铃口里的触手拔出来，失去阻塞的那瞬间阴茎抖动着流出白浊液体。而Carlton的身体和脚因为射精的余韵痉挛不已，Riot把他的总裁大人抱进怀中，细心地舔着Carlton的泪。

就在Carlton以为结束时，Riot的舌贴上他的耳边，悄悄话地说，【还没完呢babe，你知道我要什么。】

“拜托今天不要，我已经...啊啊、太”Carlton求饶的话未完，后穴的阴茎又涨了一圈，Carlton忍着痛狠狠瞪了Riot一眼，虽然在Riot眼中充其量只是某种被欺负的小动物罢了。

哭着撑起腰又坐下，那东西顶到敏感点的酸胀感令Carlton只能咬紧牙关才不致于没形象地跌坐在Riot身上。可惜事与愿违，在几次的抽插后Carlton无法控制地瘫软在Riot怀里，嘴里咕咕哝哝着什么。“不行，真的不行了Riot，嗯哈...”

嘲笑了一声，Riot两手穿过Carlton膝关节后将全身泛起粉色的人抱起，失重感让Carlton紧张地夹紧缠在Riot背后的脚，Riot闷哼着打了Carlton的皮股让他放松点。谁敢打生命基金会总裁的屁股？Carlton羞愤地握起拳头捶了Riot的肩膀一下，下一秒他就被抵在玻璃上。

【宝宝，让员工看看你淫荡的叫床模样如何？】

Carlton又涌出眼泪，透明的玻璃让他没安全感地边哭边骂Riot，Riot也不反驳，把人压在墙上大力的操干。“啊啊..你太过分了、呜呜...”细如奶猫的呜咽声伴随着抽泣让Riot意识到他真的把斑比弄哭了，他纠结了一会儿，决定先把当前的工作完成。

下身大力的撞击把Carlton的呻吟变成破碎的音调，每往前列腺顶一下Carlton的肌肉就收缩一下。在Riot搔刮龟头的帮助，Carlton抖得厉害，精液全洒在两人的腹部。他没力气说话了，被Riot像哄小孩子一样捧在怀中。  
他亲了亲被汗水和泪水打湿的Carlton，用他以前非常嫌弃的温柔语气说。

【我不会让他们看见的。】

【睡吧。】


End file.
